darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheOneTrueCardinal/I'm recreating Ironberg.
Download link (1.0): https://www.dropbox.com/s/m99pa3plko4r0j2/Ironberg.rar?dl=0 Ironberg 1.0 That's right, I'm gonna try to create Ironberg in all it's glory and I may or may not post updates on this blog, but it depends on whether I have the time or not. But I'm done with the wall foundation and I'm about to move on to the houses. http://i.imgur.com/1qt70stl.png Update #1: I decided to do the border of the Ironrath region instead. It might not look symmetrical but the design is intentional. (But it kinda ticks me off a bit.) http://i.imgur.com/gINGSwzl.png Update #2: I have made the foundation for Snillico, now to fill in the buildings. :) http://i.imgur.com/TpZUQ4ll.png Update #3: I have made all the buildings for the Snillico region. I need your help to with the what each store sells, they're 7 empty stalls, leave your suggestions below. Anyways, some of the buildings' interior are incomplete, I'll do that later after I finish making all the buildings in the Auria region. http://i.imgur.com/gRbQDqYl.png Update #4: I was gonna make all the buildings for the Auria Region but it took WAY too long to make the complicated inn. Plus, I have to make ANOTHER inn (This other inn is scrapped) for Ironrath that's even more complicated than the first one..... SHIT...!!! All I did for Auria was make the glassworks, and now I don't have the time to make the rest of the buildings. http://i.imgur.com/Mcuow4Ol.png Update #5: Welp, guess Auria is taking way longer to finish then I initially expected. I'm not even completely done with the blacksmith/forge yet, I still need some extra decorating. (Also, I added some little things that you will NEVER notice unless I put the complete map for download.... mods not included, download that yourself, I'm too lazy to upload all the mods...) http://i.imgur.com/4trDbEhl.png Update #6: Stalking the butcher...... http://i.imgur.com/ghsHLBVl.png Update #7: I did Alice's house and the quarry. http://i.imgur.com/gOHlTN4l.png http://i.imgur.com/iqFVhrml.png Update #8: Two pictures in one update O_o!! WAHHHHH--- Anyways, moving on, as you can tell, most of the buildings have a spruce/stone brick theme and the roofs are either made of clay bricks with stone brick outlines or completely made out of stone bricks. I'm almost done with Auria, next is Steelhelm..... wait a sec, that place is full of houses..... SHIT, THE HOUSES TAKE A WHILE TO MAKE!!! AND THAT'S JUST THE EXTERIOR PART, I HATE INTERIOR DECORATING!!! http://i.imgur.com/GVtROMyl.png Update #9: THIS PROJECT IS NOT DEAD!!!!!!!! So how do you guys like the shaders. I added a base for the school and I added the leftover paths as well as some interior decorations. (Save those for the world download (; ) http://i.imgur.com/rgD65ydl.png Update #10: I'm in one of my "I WANNA BUILD LOTS OF SHIT!!!" mood. So I built Benjamin's mansion and a church within a couple hours (And the mood is gone...... I WAS GONNA EXPLOIT IT TO BUILD THE REST OF THE WALLS!!! SCREW YOU BRAIN!!!). As you can see, the mansion is one of the few houses that's not mostly made up of spruce, I'll explain why later. http://i.imgur.com/6TjBkSsl.png Update #11: I'm trying my best to delay the school build. Guess what this house is?? http://i.imgur.com/9hKulQGl.png Update #12: Guess what? This tower.. is actually incomplete, what do you think it would be?? http://i.imgur.com/CDFGkOMl.png Update #13: Second-last building in Steelhelm done..... Now for the school..... great...... http://i.imgur.com/K3qBtrMl.png Update #14: I finally finished the school, now.... IT.... IS.... TIME!!!! FOR ME TO MAKE THE STEELHELM BUILDINGS!!! First stop, time to make a bank. (Also, I've been making secret things behind the scenes. I revealed one of them to Zed (But you can't really tell where the entrance to that secret area is.)) http://i.imgur.com/w3sed03l.png Update #15: I did some history rewrites on the Ironberg page, read it and this building will probably make sense. http://i.imgur.com/z22kq6Fl.png Update #16: Sorry Zed if the mansion seems small, it's just that I need some space. http://i.imgur.com/xDuQAJyl.png Update #17: Finally done with all the buildings, now for the extras. Ironberg 2.0 Update #1: I decided to lay out the shapes for what the buildings look like so you guys get to actually see what I'm about to build. These buildings are what we're focusing on right now, I don't want to layout the rest so you guys don't see everything ;), wait till these ones are done first, then you'll see 'more', not all but more. (The colors mean something) http://i.imgur.com/X9GxxnXl.png Also, I found a perfect use for Alice's well-decorated and not empty house, the house in this form is non-canon by the way, because portals and robots don't exist in DS. (Please don't bomb your way into this Aifru, it's a secret for a reason dammit D:<) http://i.imgur.com/4QVya0Xl.png Update #2 Done with the stables, note down the fact that the outline was marked the orange wood, now you can try guessing any other orange buildings that I make. Also, I'm too lazy to take screenshots from other angles, so yeah, enjoy :P. http://i.imgur.com/ZRNMrWEl.png Update #3 Two new houses, I should've uploaded these way earlier but I completely forgot about their existence entirely. One is a very smoll house, but look on the bright, it has an easter egg in it (Not literally). http://i.imgur.com/V5YDXDsl.png And we have a much bigger house. http://i.imgur.com/CZOoIeSl.png I noticed that these images seem somewhat blurry when shrunk. If you want a higher resolution of these images (and by that, I mean all of them, even the 1.0 ones), simply open them in another tab and remove the 'l' right before '.png'. On another note, the shaders I'm using has updated and it looks more bootiful (and very very laggy without running nvidia). You guys probably can't tell the difference, I can't either without an in-depth side-by-side comparison, but the lighting should probably look 'more natural/realistic'. Category:Blog posts